Harry Potter & The Secret Confession
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Harry keeps on having the same dream every night until one day something changes. HarryxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & The Secret Confession**

Chapter 1

16 year old Harry Potter looked out at his window at 4 Private Drive that summer wishing just wishing that the summer would fly past then he would be heading back to Hogwarts but if Harry knew anything. He knew summer didn't work like that at all.

"Harry Potter" Uncle Vernon shouted and Harry sighed wondering what on earth he had done this time. The Dursleys had a tendency to blame Harry for everythign even if it wasn't his fault.

Harry walked downstairs and standing infront of him was Uncle Vernon but behind him was...

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry said running forward and englufing his friend in a hug.

"Oh Harry, it was so weird, I was sitting in my room and the next second there was a flashing green light and I looked and seen that the Dark Mark was hanging over far in the distance but it looked near to where Ron stays and I got so frightened, Oh I just had to come."

Harry stopped, the Dark Mark had been over towards near where Ron was. Ron Weasley was another one of Harry's friends and if Ron died, he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Harry do you still know how to apparate and stuff cause we have to do this to get there" Hermione said and Harry nodded. It was time to see if Ron as okay.

Harry and Hermione walked out into the dark night before they turned on the spot and headed right outside Ron's house which was looking not too good as parts of it were flying off and infront of the house was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry aboustley hated Bellatrix as last year she had killed the only magical family memeber left his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Oh look Draco, it's Harry Potter and his mudblood friend here to help wee Ronny won."

Harry looked straight ahead to see Draco Malfoy, his enemy turn round his sleek blond hair making him look even naistier.

"Potter and Mudblood together again. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dating but oh well."

Harry saw Hermione blush at this statement before she flung her wand out.

"_Expelliarmus" _Hermione yelled and Draco and his wand both flew off out of sight.

"That was so silly of you little girl, _Crucio."_

The next second Hermione was laying on her back thrassing in pain whilst Bellatrix laughed then Harry raised his wand.

"_Incarcerous" _He yelled and the next second Bellatrix was on the floor everywhere tied together.

"Harry" Hermione yelled before Harry grabbed Bellatrix's wand and lifting the curse from Hermione.

"Thank you so much" Hermione said standing up then she leaned into Harry who also leaned forward then he heard a voice yelling at him from afar.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" It was Ron.

With that Harry was jerked awake and back into the real world.

He had been having for three weeks now and it was always the same way in which it happened.

Harry was lost as he sat up. Why the same dream. He couldn't be in love with his best friend but his dream self wanted to kiss Hermione.

It was way too much.

At that Harry got up for another day at Hogwarts. His Home.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Harry was ready, he walked down with Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione was talking to Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione" Ron said going over to her and Harry guessed he hadn't done his homework for Proffesor Snape's defence against the dark arts class.

"Yeah Ron?" Hermione said back and Harry had to look away, her curly hair had a big shine today and it was driving Harry insane.

"Erm did you do your homework about the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yes Ron of course I did, oh no, no, the last time you copied my work I said it was the last time, now please Ron, we have Defence Against The Dark Arts last today so why don't you ask someone else to help you like eh Dean or Seamus or something."

"You know why not, Dean and Seamus don't take Defence Against the Dark Arts this year Hermione now please just let me see it, please, I won't copy the whole thing."

"No ask Harry" Hermione said and Harry looked away from the chess game that two thrid year students were playing.

"Erm, actually I'm not taking Defence Against The Dark Arts anymore" Harry said his cheeks burning for even though it was true, he didn't want to get a lecture from Hermione.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you could quit then I would have done it in second year when thar Lockhart who thought he was so great was teaching."

"Ron you couldn't have back then if you wanted to, Defence Against The Dark Arts is a must up until sixth year then after that you can do a Harry but Harry I thought you loved it."

"Only until Snape started teaching."

Hermione shrugged grabbing her book bag and sliding it on so they could head to breakfast just as Ron pulled his wand out.

"Ron no" Harry shouted just as Ron pointed his wand at Hermione's bag.

"_Diffindo" _Ron yelled and Hermione's bag ripped sending all her books onto the floor and a quill with a ink bottle rolled out as well but the ink bottle just hit the book and managed not to smash.

"What the, Ron! how dare you."

But Ron wasn't paying attention, as soon as Hermione's books were on the floor he dug through them trying to find her homework.

"Where is it?" Ron said coming up empty handed.

"Hermione you always carry your homework with you so where is..."

"Okay I didn't do it alright" Hermione yelled brusting into tears before she grabbed all her stuff and stalked off out of the portairt hole.

"You do know that was kind of your fault right?" Harry said and Ron turned on him.

"Don't you dare start on me Harry, I know your Dumbledore's favouirte but so what, being Dumbledore's goody goody isn't enough for ever" Ron said running back up the stairs to the boys domintary whilst Harry hurried after Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry yelled as he found her sitting outside the sixth floor corridor.

"Hermione, don't worry about Ron, he's just as bit confused you know."

Hermione nodded wiping her eyes with her hand whilst Harry sat next to her, slighlty hugging her.

"Why can't more boys be like you Harry, you're funny and smart and you've survived Voldemort enough to know what happens if you were to die. Oh sorry" She said relazing she was babbling.

"It's okay, you're upset, it's natural if you don't think so come and live with Dudley for the summer" Harry said remembering when Dudley had trembeled about Harry doing everything wrong when he didn't get the sweets he wanted.

Hermione laughed and Harry stood helping her up.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said hugging him then she went off.

"I can't believe it" A voice said and Harry stopped where he was.

Review, who do you think it was?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I just don't believe it" The voice said again and Harry turned to see Ron standing there with Dean and Seamus.

"Hey Ron" Harry said but Ron ignored him and so did Dean and Seamus.

"Ron what on earth is wrong with you?"

"Oh what's wrong with me, eh, let's ask the person asking our friend to probably borrow her homework or something when I couldn't why don't you oh yeah that's you."

"Ron it was only a hug, that's all."

Ron stopped on the step before turning back to Harry.

"A hug is just never a hug nowdays, it means you like someone but you so do, don't you?"

"No I don't, she's one of my best friends" Harry lied but he knew Ron wouldn't catch on.

"Whatever you say Harry."

Ron walked away and Harry kicked the step just missing a first year who ran upstairs.

Harry began to walk downstairs hearing chatter coming from the Great Hall and it was only then did he realize how hungry he really was.

As he reached the hall, he saw Hermione sitting at one bit of the Gryffindor table a book open infront of her so she was doing her homework in secret no doubt about it.

"Hi" He said reaching her and she jumped. "Mind if I join you."

"Er sure, I thought you'd be sitting with Ron today" Hermione said as she took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Nah, me and Ron got in another fight again and he's being stupid and childish so I'll avoid him whilst I still can."

Harry reached out and pulled a few things onto his plate before he started to eat and looked through his Potions textbook as well.

"Finished" Hermione said ten minutes later, rolling up her bit of parchment just as Harry sallowed a bit of scrambled egg.

"That was quick" Harry said and Hermione smiled so Harry looked away at his book again.

"So how's Potions this year, then" Hermione said as she had dropped it after hearing you could.

"Boring, I don't have anyone whispering answers in my ear" Harry said as he turned a page and saw the potion they were doing today.

"Hermione is this not against the rules to brew this" he said showing her the book.

The page was opened to the Polyjuice Potion which they had brewed in their second year.

"Yeah, why would Slughorn want you to brew that when he knows only too well that it's not safe. I guess you'll find out soon enough" Hermione said just as the bell rang and Harry headed off to his first class watching as other people headed down as well but no-one seemed as wooried as him about the potion they were doing that was until he ran into Neville literally.

"Omph" Harry said as he conected with Neville who jumped back thinking it was Draco Malfoy or something like that.

"Harry, did you hear we have a surprise teacher teaching us today cause Proffesor Slughorn's sick."

"He's sick, that explains why we're doing the Polyjuice potion today."

"We are? Oh no I'm rubbish at Potions so this teacher will know full well how bad I am" Neville said his face turning down but Harry told him it would be alright and he was right for as they walked into the class, they saw standing at the front...

"Proffesor Lupin" Harry said and Lupin turned to him.

"Ah hi Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you" Proffesor Lupin and Harry nodded so they both went outside the class.

"So you're the surprise teacher" Harry said smiling as Lupin had taught them in Harry's thrid year and he used to be a friend of Harry's dad before his dad had died.

"Yes, now Harry why I decided to do this potion with you today is because I remember being in love at Hogwarts and I used everything to get this person to like me but she didn't see me the same seeing as I am a Werewolf."

"Okay but sir this potion is against school rules."

"Not unless you ask Proffesor Snape nicely and he said fine but didn't ask what I was using it for."

Harry nodded just as Malfoy barged past him as usual late for the class since Snape wasn't there anymore so he did what he wanted.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to let you use some of my hairs and turn yourself into me so you can go talk to Hermione then after the hour come back down here and you will change back. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded again and they headed inside the class.

Twenty minutes later every potion was ready as Lupin had done some time magic to make the Potion brew quicker then everyone added the hairs.

"Okay I'll go from left to right. The as soon as you change, head on out and see what happens. First up, Potter, Harry."

Harry dipped his phial inside the cauldorn then took a long gulp and waited.

Soon after he felt his muscles begin to get bigger and he was taller.

"Okay now Harry go get changed into a spare set of my robes then you can go."

Once Harry was changed he walked out wondering where Hermione would be then he relaized it the libaray.

"Proffesor" he heard Ron say after he was only on the first floor.

"Yes can I help you Ron" He said sounding exactly like Lupin.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"No sorry, I think he was in Potions but I'm not sure."

Harry smiled to himself before heading off as Ron walked away.

As he reached the libaray, he stopped now was the time to find out if Hermione felt the same about him as he did her.

Review, what do you think will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Harry stepped into the library, he saw many students stop what their were doing but he gave them a smile and they all went back to work.

It was hard to pretend to be a teacher.

Harry finally found Hermione sitting at a desk near the back and hurried over just as Hermione looked up from her book.

"Hi Proffesor, what are you doing here?" Hermione said as she put the book in her bag.

"Well I was talking to some students then I decided to come and speak to some of my friends so where's Ron and Harry?"

"Well Harry is in Potions and Ron's well let's just say that Ron is being Ron, annoying and a jerk."

Harry smiled to himself, Hermione had been listening to him this monring.

"So" Harry said and Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Erm, sorry so Harry came to talk to me yesterday and he said some things."

"Really, well I wish Harry would stop being so embrassed around me cause it's quite weird and it looks like he loves me or something but and don't tell anyone, I wish he would tell me so I could say I feel the same."

"Really?" Harry said quickly then caught himself "Er well maybe you should tell him how you feel then just wait for an answer back."

"But I don't know if he does like me in that way. Do you know anything. Does he say anything about me?"

"Well" Harry said wondering what he had said to Lupin just a while ago "Well he thinks that you are a nice person and he said that he is too afraid to tell anyone else espically you, Hermione."

"Oh well I'll talk to him after Potions, he's off next peroid as well."

Harry nodded then noticed the time.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to get going, I'd better go find Harry then Ron and see if he can stop being as you said a jerk."

Hermione laughed just as Harry left hurrying back down to Potions and heading backinside the class to see that Lupin was the only one inside.

"Proffesor" Harry said and Lupin looked up from desk just as he turned back to himself so Lupin's robes hung off him loseley.

"How did it go with Hermione then?" He said and Harry told him everything.

"Well that's good so do you think you'll tell her the truth today."

Harry nodded, he didn't think he would, he knew he would.

Review. How do you think it will go?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once everyone was back from being someone else for the whole hour, Lupin had everyone sit down and say who they all had been.

"Well I was Proffesor Snape" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk on his face "And I gave first years detention."

"Well I was Harry and Ron looked ready to kill me" Neville said and Harry smiled knowing now he'd probably got the hairs when he had banged into Harry.

"Okay then Harry, what about you?" Lupin said just as the bell rang.

"Okay class for tomorrow read up about the shrinking potion and we will have someone be the taster, till tomorrow then."

Harry left with Nevlle who looked quite upset.

"Neville is there anything wrong?" He said as he saw Hermione walk slowly down the stairs and he tripped up two of the stairs making Neville laugh slightly.

"So what's the problem then?" Harry said once he had his balance back.

"Well I relaized how hard it must be to be you cause of your parents and that but with you know who in your mind well that's not good either."

"Yeah I guess" Harry said just as Neville walked off and Hermione appoarched him.

"Hey Harry so how was Potions?"

"Good, Lupin dispeared halfway through the lesson though."

"He came to see me and Harry I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well Harry, you see the thing is, okay. Harry I'm in love with.. with oh Harry this is so hard to say but Lupin said and I should adn oh well here goes, okay Harry Potter, I'm in love with a certain guy by the name of Ron Weasley."

"Your what?" Harry yelled and Hermione nodded tears sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't help it and I love him now please don't hate me."

"I don't but Hermione, Lupin said you told him good news."

"Yeah well that's all I told him, Harry I'm so sorry about everything, Harry I wish I could make thesse feelings go away but they can't and they won't so we have to live with them."

Hermione walked away tears in her eyes and Harry stood there until Lupin came up.

"So how'd it go then Harry?"

"Bad, actually worse than bad terrible, Hermione is in love with Ron."

"What Harry how did that happen?"

Harry shook his head saying that he didn't know then he saw Ron walking towards the dugenons.

"Ron" He yelled stomping right up to him.

"I can't believe that you and Hermione and ahh, what on earth were you thinking?"

"Harry, slow down, Hermione came to me before the end of the class and said that she was going to tell you that she was in love with you."

"That makes no sense cause Hermione just said she was in love with you."

"No way man, Hermione went outside just a few seconds before she was going to talk to you and here she comes now."

Harry watched as Hermione came towards him but this time she looked happy and she hugged him.

"Harry James Potter, I'm in love with you" She said and Harry knew who had prentended to be Hermione before. Draco, it was always Draco.

"Hermione I love you too but first of all before we can move on, we have to do something about Draco."

All three nodded knowing what Draco was like then they hurried up towards the library to talk about it.

Review. will they get Draco?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Harry how exactly do you suppose that we get back at Draco then?" Hermione as he, Ron and Hermione sat in the library.

"Well who is the one person that Draco fears the most?" Harry said although he knew what Ron was going to say.

"Well you know who but isn't everyone and more to the point, Draco would see right through it."

"Wait what if we told Draco that Snape was looking for him and then led him to a sort of trap of some sort."

"Or" A sneer voice said and they all turned round "You could just ask Snape to get rid of him for you."

Proffesor Snape stood in the library looking very out of place with his dark clothes.

"Sir, what do you mean by that exaclty?" Hermione said looking at Snape with confusion.

"Well Mr Malfoy stole something off me today to make two polyjuice potions instead of just the one that was for Lupin's class then I caught him and he's in Dumbledore's office just now until someone finds out what to do to him."

Snape walked away and Ron cheered.

"What?" He said stopping "Malfoy might get thrown out of Hogwarts this is the best day ever."

Just that minute there was a sound of glass breaking all around and everyone in the library stood looking at the space in the wall where now two people were standing.

Upon looking closer, Harry saw that it was Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh look Draco, it's Harry Potter and his friends" Bellatrix said smiling very wickedly then Draco pulled his wand out at the same time that Harry did.

"_Crucio" _Draco yelled pointing it at Hermione who was soon in the floor twisting in pain.

"_Expelliarmus" _Harry yelled and Draco was blasted out the way he had came and Hermione stopped twitching.

Bellatrix laughed pointing her wand at Harry who looked at her not moving from her side.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Harry and Bellatrix both yelled at the same time just as the bulding shook sending Harry flying backwards and he hit the floor then ducked to avoid some falling objects.

When Harry looked up, He saw that Bellatrix was dead and Draco was lying there dead as well.

"Harry you did it, you killed Draco Malfoy" Hermione said before she hugged and kissed Harry who smiled back knowing that once more, Hogwarts was safe.

The end. Review.


End file.
